The Kingdom Festival
by drownedGaming
Summary: A dirkjake and davejohn fanfiction. There's a festival and sloppy make outs happen and rated T for swears and yeah.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't believe in love at first sight or true love. Until i met _him_.

I was walking down the cobblestone street of town when i was pulled into a alley by a possible crazed fan.

"Well, well, well, look who i have here. The prince of heart and his fine ass" i gulped as the stranger grabbed my pants. Oh god. Dave wasn't here to help me, so who will? The man was shot in the head and fell right besides me. A boy, about my age held out a hand. I took it and he helped me stand up.

"Thanks" i said as i looked at the boy, more like man. He was more muscular than me, he had tan skin , black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He was hot.

"No problem! it's the best i could do for the prince of heart" he said as he hed out his hand "Jake english at your service" i shook his hand.

"Dirk Strider, but you already know me" i said. Jake smiled and then looked up.

"It's getting pretty dark, and there are lunatics around, how about i walk you back to the castle?" jake asked as he looked back at me.

"I would love that" i said as i walked out of the alley. Me and Jake talked for what seemed like forever. When we were 5 streets or something near the castle, Jake held my hand. He didn't notice, but i did. I held his hand back and i have never felt happier in my life. When we reached the castle, i sighed and let go of his hand. I didn't want to. But i had to.

"Thanks for saving me back there, and for walking me back to the castle" i said as i looked at the handsome jake english.

"It was nothing" Jake said, chuckling softly. I was gonna kiss his cheek, bur i didn't. Instead, i kissed him on the lips. Jake surprisingly kissed back. We kissed for 3 minutes and smiled at eachother as soon as we broke the kiss.

"See you at the festival?" Jake asked.

"You bet" I said as i skipped inside.

"Dirk! where were you?" my younger brother Dave asks.

"Out" i said.

"Did you get raped?" He asked.

"I was gonna, but then i met the most handsome boy in the world." i said as i thought of the kiss.

"Dirk, you met a guy" i nodded "I never thought you would. What's his name?"

"Jake English" i said as Dave smirked.

"Dirk English, Jake Strider. I'll wait for the wedding" Dave said before walking off. Wedding? I just met Jake, but yet i kissed him. Oh well. I can't wait for the festival tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

When i got home, i was greeted by John.

"Wow Jake, you seem pretty happy" John said as he took off a pair of bunny ears.

"I am! I saved Prince Dirk from getting raped and we kissed" I said as i looked at John, who was shocked.

"That's great dude! Man, you and the Prince of heart." John said.

"So how was work?" i asked as i watched John put his things into a bag.

"It was pretty good i guess. There was this one man who looked about my age who just kept staring at me, i think" John said as he looked at me.

"What do you mean by you think he was looking at you?" i asked confused.

"He had sunglasses on" i rolled my eyes and went up to my room and wondered who that guy would be.

**Sunglasses dude staring at John**

I could't tell what gender the person was, until they turned around. It was a cute boy around my age. Electric blue eyes. Those eyes stabbed me right through my heart and almost melted it, along with my whole self. I watched him for as long as i was there. Watched him lick the pole, twirl around it, trying to act as horny and in heat like a girl. Damn it was hot. I managed to get the strippers stage name. Bunny. Explains the bunny ears and buck teeth. I bet your going 'Hey Dave, why are there strippers in a medival kingdom?' it's not all that medival. There are some robots, bars, strip clubs and super markets. It's a weird place but oh well. A few minutes later i got home, Dirk came home. He explained how he met this guy named Jake.

"So, at the festival tommorow, Jake and I will hang out and you might be able to meet Jake's cousin. John Egbert" Dirk says as he skips to his room. John huh? Kinda cute name. And his name shall be egderp. Because you bet he is one.

**Be bunny **

I woke up early in the morning and stretched. Jake wanted me to get up bright and early today and i knew why. He wanted to see Dirk. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and got dressed. I headed downstairs and cooked some eggs. After breakfast i packed up my stripper outfit. I needed it for all festivals. I sighed and watched Jake run outside. I followed him behind and we soon got to the castle. Jake was trampled to the ground by the prince of heart.

"Jake!" dirk said happily as he kissed Jake's cheek.

"Well, hi to you too Dirk" Jake said as he stood up, carrying Dirk bridal style.

"So, this must be John" Dirk said as he looked at me.

"Yup" Jake said putting Dirk down.

"Well, John, i want you to meet my brother Dave Strider" Dirk said as he pointed at the blonde boy next to him. It's the guy from the bar. I dropped my bag and turnd away from him.

"Well well well. Never thought i would see you in public, _bunny"_ Dave whispers in my ear, putting handcuffs on me.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Dirk asks.

"Well, i remeber seeing little johnny at the strip club last night and now here he is" Dave said smoothly "i have melted over his cuteness so he's mine" wait what? i turned and looked at Dave, who picked me up bridal style and carried me to what seemed like a dungeon . A sex dungeon. He put me down and sat in a chair. I sighed. Good thing he brought my bag. I was already wearing the underwear, so i just needed to put the bra on. I took the bunny ears from the bag and put then on. I looked over at the pole and then Dae.

"Is it clean?" i asked. Needed to be clean from girls. Or other guys.

"It's brand new, got it as soon as we entered the dungeon" Dave said. I pulled out a speaker from my bag and turned it on. I started to twirl on the pole, lick it, be horny and all the crap. Dave just smirked and told me to stop. I turned off the speaker and looked at him.

"Come over here" I did as told and he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I didn't look at him because, 1. i was blushing madly, and 2. he had a boner poking at my butthole.

"You're so cute when your flustered." Dave said. I frowned and looked at him.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. And your blue electric eyes make me wanna go crazy."

"I just have normal blue eyes" i said.

"No, your eyes are the most bea-" i just him off with a angry fit.

"I am not cute! my eyes are not beautiful! I'm just a fucking little slut who just mainly has sec with every man i see! I'm done, I'm leaving!" yelled as i packed up my stuff, managed to put my clothes on and ran outside. Jake and Dirk saw me, but i didn't stop to say hi. I was crying. I never yelled before. I'm probably gonna get arrested! I wiped my tears from my face and kept running.

"John, wait!" Dave yelled behind. I picked up the pace. I got home, slammed the door shut and locked it. I sat on the floor and cried my eyes out.

"John, i'm sorry" Dave said through the door. I heard a bit of sadness through his voice "Just please, don't cry"

"W-why not?" i managed to say through tears.

"Because... because crying is dumb" Dave said. "Let me come in and we can sit and chat for a while" I got up and unlocked the door, then opened it. Dave looked at me and smiled. The knight of time never smiled! I wiped my remaining tears and gestered him inside. After i closed the door, we went upstairs to my room and then talked for probably 2 hours. I felt safe with Dave. I felt like i could trust him with anything. I smiled and hugged him.

"Sorry for yelling at you" i said. He hugged back.

"I'm the one who should be sorry" Dave said. None of us said anything.

"The kingdom festival fireworks start in two hours, you wanna go now and roam around for a bit?" dave asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure" i replied. We walked to the festival, hand in hand. I looked over to my left and saw Jake and Dirk coming.

"When did you guys come back?" Jake asked.

"Just now" I said. I let go of Dave's hand, he had a slight frown on his face. The four of us talked for a while, then departed. As soon as we did, Dave grabbed my hand again. He dragged me over to where a bunch of guards were. I gulped but Dave got us past them.

"Dave, where are we going?" i asked i was dragged through small forest.

"Gotta make this perfect" is all he said. We got to a large tree with a ladder in it. He told me to climb up, i did as told. We reached the top of the tree, and the fire works started. I watched with amazment.

"Your mine" Dave whispered. I turned to look at him, my mouth slightly open to say something and that gave Dave the chance to kiss me.

and he did

**So long, are you happy you ungratful pieces of shit?**

**I'm kidding! You are all lovely and not shitty!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	3. Chapter 3

I kissed him and he kissed back. The kiss was soft and sweet. John's phone buzzed and he broke the kiss with a frown. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it.

"Shit, i have work" John said. I sighed and brang my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"Well, i guess you have to go then..." I told him when i burried my face in my knees.

"I don't wanna go, i wanna stay here with you" John said as he scooted closer to me. I looked at him with a bit of shock.

"I wanna quit my job to have more time to spend with you." he smiled, but then that smile turned into a frown "But, i need to have a boy friend in order to quit" We looked at each other.

"John Egbert, will you be my boy friend?" John giggled and kissed my cheek

"Of course Dave, my brave knight" he smiled as i picked him up and carried him bridal style to the club. I waited outside while he talked to the boss.

"Hey Mr. Slick?" John asked a man behind the counter "i'm quitting" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh really? Then who's your boyfriend hm?" Slick asked. I kicked the door open and everybody stared at me.

"I'm his boyfriend" I said. John walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "Ok frst up, holy fuck John you are to damn cute" I scooped him up and took John's last pay check from the boss and left.

**Let's see what Dirk and Jake are doing (Hint: they're banging)**

"Faster, J-jake!" I moaned as Jake's thrusts became faster. It felt so good to be fucked. "Mmm~ Jake, Harder!" Jake was obeying everything i told him to do. He semed to be enjoying it to.

"D-dirk, i think i'm gonna come soon" Jake said as his thrusts became faster and harder.

"T-then do it! and- OH GOD JAKE DON'T STOP" i moan with pleasure. He comes inside of me and continues to thrust, even though he's panting like a dog. 5 minutes later Jake pulls out and flops down next to me.

"I-i don't think i'll b-be able to walk for a w-week or two" i say between pants.

"I don't t-think were gonna be able to have sex in those two weeks either" Jake said and he stroked my cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes" he says. I blush and smile.

"So do you" i say as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you Dirk" Jake says. I freeze. Holy crap did he just say that? I put my ear against his chest. I can hear his heart beat. I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too Jake" i say before falling asleep.

**John's POV**

I walked down the street with Dave holding my hand. It was so quiet out. I smile as kiss Dave's cheek. Dave looks at me like i just commited a murder. My smile fades and I look at the ground. I let go of Daves hand and he just grabs it back. He looks at me with a frown.

"What?" I ask as he squeezes my hand.

"What do you thing your doing?" he asks in a slightly furious voice.

"Letting go of your hand..." i say quietly. he chuckles as he steps closer to me.

"No your not" he says as he intertwines his fingers with mine.

"ok..." i say before Dave picks me up bridal style and carries me to the castle. I look at him confused.

"Your staying here tonight" he says without looking at me. I nod and we stay silent until we get down to the dungeon.

"Why are we down here?" i ask.

"This is where your gonna stay, forever" he says as he puts me in one of the cells with the pole in it.

"F-Forever?!" i start panicing and he strokes my cheek.

"Don't worry baby, I'll feed you and everything" Dave says calmly. I hug him and he hugs back. "John, i'm sorry for acting like a douche"

"It's ok" he kisses the top of my head.

"How about you sleep in my bed with me until you get a more comfier bed?" he asks. I nod and we walk upstairs to his room. His bed is huge. It could probably fit 50 people.

"Do you ever get lonely at night?" I ask. He looks at me and sighs.

"It does. But now your here for me to cuddle" he says before throwing a pair of blue pajamas at me. "I'll show you where the bathroom is"

After i get into the pajamas and Dave gets in his, we climb into bed and Dave takes off his shades, reaviling crimson eyes. I gasp and stroke his face.

"Dave... Your eyes are beautiful" i say in awe.

"Really? I think their freaky and demonic" Dave says. I kiss his cheek and smile at him. He smiles back.

"I love you Dave, no matter what" I say with a slight blush on my face.

"I love you too John" he says before we both drift off to sleep.

**be the younger strider**

I wake up to a sleeping cutie next to me. I get up and go downstairs. Sebastian, one of our most popular butlers greets me.

"Ah, Good morning sir. How did you sleep?" he asks.

"Better than i ever did in my whole life" i respond. "Can you ask the chef to make waffles?"sebastion nods and leaves to the kitchen. I walk back upstairs and into my room. John is wide awake, sitting on the bed and staring at me.

"Good morning" he says. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"Do you know how cute you are when you sleep?" i ask as he blushes. I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me.

**Be Jake **

I wake up to notice Dirk not next to me, but on top of me.

"You're a early riser huh?" I chuckle. He nods. I sit up and stare into his beautiful, bright orange eyes.

"Hey Jake" Dirk says.

"Hm?"

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Get dressed, eat, brush my teeth, admire you, watch movies and go on a date" I say. He laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"I like the last three" he says. "But maybe, we can go out to a bar and drink, my friend Roxy and her girlfriend are gonna be there"

"Ok, sounds like a plan" he smiles and places a kiss on my fore head before he gets dressed.

At the bar, we saw a blone girl with bright pink eyes wave at us. Next to her was... oh no.

"Jake?" oh god that voice.

"Hello Jane" i say with a sigh.

"You two know each other?" Dirk asks.

"Jake is my ex-boyfriend" Jane says. "The one who broke up with me on my birthday" she folds her arms.'

"Jane, i didn't mean to brake up with you on your birthday, you know i had a accident a week before that and had memory loss" i say. Dirk looks at me surprised.

"I wish you could've lost something else other than your memory" she says.

"woah, lets take amchiil pill" the pink eyed lass said. "Janey, you don't mean that do ya?" she asks.

"I mean it with all my heart Rox" she says back.

"Don't you dare say that about Jake" Dirk snarls. She and Dirk glare at each other.

"I deserve it Dirk, i was being a numb skull while hiking" i said.

"who wants to go hiking on mount everest?" jane snaps. Memories flood my mind. Me fallig and falling. All because i tripped over a stupid tiny rock. My knees feel weak and i can't breathe. Suddenly, i collapse.

**Be John**

The butler knocks on Dave's door and tells me i have a guest. I go downstairs and see _him._

"K-karkat!?" i yell, Dave close behind me.

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun**

**Dammit Jane you made Jake faint**

**K-karkat made cliff hanger**

**or should i say...**

**kliff hanger? :P**

**Leave a review if you want to add shit to the story**

**pece**


	4. Chapter 4

"K-karkat?!" I yelled. Dave close behind me.

"I knew i would find you here" the troll says. I run down the stairs and hug him. It was awkward,

"I missed you so much John" Karkat says. He looked over at Dave.

"Whose that douche?" Karkat asks. I go over to Dave.

"This is Dave, my boyfriend" I say as Dave looked at me.

"No he's not. John, your my boyfriend" I sensed Dave was confused and mad.

"Karkat, we broke up 3 years ago" I tell him "Just please leave, i'm sure there is someone better than me"

"John, i came here to get someone to marry, and i'm gonna marry you" he snarled. God, trolls were a bum.

"Listen karkat, i'm daring John now, so you better back off" Dave ays angerly. "If ya lookin' for someone like johnny boy here, you can get nepeta"

"Nepeta? Nepeta Lejion (or however you spell neps last name)?" Dave nods. Karkat face flushes.

"I'll leave you alone forever if you let me marry nepeta" Karkat says.

" Your coming to our wedding though" John said. Karkat nodded

"Nepeta, can you come down here?" Dave yells. Nepeta comes skipping down the hall with a tall sweaty dude.

"Yes sir?" nepeta asks.

"Karkitty's here" the sweaty guy starts counting

"3... 2... 1" Nepeta runs down the stairs and hugs karkat

"Karkitty! It's so wonderful to see you!" she smiles. Wow, I am like that...

"Nepeta, you wanna g-go on a date with me?" Karkitty asks.

"Yes! And then can we get married?" wow, I, Johnathan Egbert, am kinda like nepeta. The three run off and left me and Dave alone. I put my hand in my pocke and found a note saying

"Dave is an abusive boyfriend?" i say aloud. Dave grabs the note and rips it after reading it.

"Thats total bullshit" Dave says. I smile at him as he picks me up. "Let's go have sex"

"Ok, whatever you want, master~" i giggle.

"Slave, your gonna suck my dick" where the hell was this gonna go?

**Let's foucus on the DirkJake, it is supposed to be the main ship. **

I wake up and see Dirk, whose sitting on my lap.

"Oh thank god your okay" Dirk hugs me.

"W-what happened?" I asked as i kiss his cheek.

"You passed out, Jane kicked your lim body numerous times" Dirk said. That woukd explain why my body was in so much pain.

"Well, i guessed i derserved it" I said. Dirk slaps me and i rub my cheek, looking at him with shock.

"No you didn't!" He yells "You fell off of a god damn mountain! It's not your fault"

"But-" he cuts me off.

"No but's" Dirk says. "I put Jane in jail for 6 months by the way"

"You didn't need to do that"

"Yes i did, who ever hurts any one i love they get sent to jail" I smiled at Dirk.

"So, what now?" i ask.

"Cuddle or kill prisoners"

"I think we should just cuddle" I say. Wow, a cuddly, murderous boyfriend who is a prince. Guess life is full of surprises

**Hey Guys drownedGaming here! i want to say sorry for such a short chapter and not updating. I've been busy and well, shit. Anyways thanks for reading the chapter and i promise for a longer one next time**


End file.
